


Better

by filthyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McSandwich, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyes/pseuds/filthyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Where do you want him?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"Where do you want him?" Reyes growled, Mccree's eyes screwed tight as he felt his gut churn.

Reyes' fist pumped the younger man's length, slowly yet completely, from root to tip, his face in Mccree's tangled mane of hair. He wanted nothing but this, to watch that ingrate come undone beneath him.

The runt he scraped off the edge of Route 66, wild eyed and defiant. Joining Blackwatch hadn't softened Mccree's edge, quite the contrary. He danced around his commanding officers, challenging them, daring them to do anything; anything for those eyes to be on him, anything for their time, their affection.

"I-in my ass." Mccree choked out.

Pale arms snaked across Mccree's torso, snapping Reyes out of his thoughts. Teeth sunk into Mccree's shoulder, followed by a chuckle. Morrison brushed the younger man's hair away from his neck, pressing kisses all the way up towards his ear.

"And Reyes? Where do you want his cock?" Morrison spoke, voice low and thick as molasses, punctuated by a slow twist to the head of his cock. Mccree thrust shallowly into Reyes' fist, mewling and needy.

"Anywhere, _anywhere, please_..." Mccree gasped. Reyes lips quirked, reaching over and clutching Morrison's jaw. He leaned forward, kissing the breath out of Morrison's lungs, Mccree watching in lust-fueled wonder.

Reyes pulled away, switching over to Mccree's open mouth. He felt his whole body shudder under his commander's attention. ' _Yesyesyes_ ' Mccree thought, hazy with need; Need for Reyes mouth on his, his hands stroking his hair, his dripping cock. Morrison's voice, whispering praise and sweet nothings into his hair, fingers pushing, stretching, filling him. He needed them both to feel whole, full to bursting with the attention he needed, greedy for them both.

Reyes pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their open mouths. Morrison pulled at Mccree's hair, tilting his head back for another searing kiss. Gabriel watched, amused.

"I'm gonna fuck that slutty little mouth of yours. That sound good, baby?" Reyes pulled away, standing quickly, gripping his cock at the base.

Morrison pulled away, clutching the younger man's hips as he positioned himself below the needy hole above him. Mccree whined, "Jack, please—" as he was shoved roughly onto Morrison's cock, buried to the hilt. His jaw dropped slack as Morrison fucked him, thrusting slow and deep and _oh god yes yes right there_. A soft laugh behind him, he realized he spoke out loud. Morrison wrapped one arm around his waist, pushing himself deeper into Mccree's inviting heat.

Reyes cups Mccree's face, and nudges his cock along Mccree's open mouth, smearing precum on his tongue. Reyes sighs, enjoying the view from above. He strokes himself, watching with hungry eyes.

"Who fucks you better, Jesse?" Reyes hissed through his teeth. Mccree's looks up, glassy eyed, unseeing through the fog of lust.

Jack grins, wrapping his fist around Mccree's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Answer him, Jesse."

He drops his head forward, small sounds escaping him. He thinks about how Reyes fucks him rough and fast, calling him a needy whore and a pathetic ingrate. Yet he begs, nodding his head, any semblance of dignity out the window.

Then he thinks about Morrison; how he clings to the strike-commander as he praises him, petting his sweat-soaked hair, calling him sweetheart. Stroking him through his boxers as he begs, please, I need it sir. How Morrison laughs, out of amusement or pity or both, knowing how far gone Mccree is, how low he would sink for him.

Jesse shake his head, flush spreading down from his cheeks. Reyes chuckles, deep and throaty. "You embarrassed, _cariño_?" Jesse looks down, flush darkening.

"Look at him, he's so cute when he's flustered." Morrison teased, stoking him faster as his cock leaked freely, precum dribbling from his sensitive head onto the strike-commander's hand.

Reyes grabs his head in both hands, guiding Jesse's lips to his cock, pushing into his warm mouth. Mccree makes a surprised noise, but opens his mouth wider, inviting the sudden intrusion. Reyes groans, head falling back as he thrusts shallowly. Morrison's thrusts pick up speed, Mccree tightening like a vice around his cock.

"Knew that mouth of yours was good for something, cowboy." Reyes grunts, shoving himself in deeper, head slamming into the back of the younger man's throat. "Knew it the first time I saw your punk-ass." He fucked his mouth earnestly, feeling the muscles of his throat tighten around his swollen head.

Morrison held the younger man close, grunts turning primal, thrusting deeper, faster, as he felt his orgasm coming. Mccree wasn't far behind, feeling his balls tightening.

"You're gonna swallow my cum, you got that? You gonna be a good little slut for me?" Reyes pushed Mccree's face deeper, nose brushing against his thick curls.

Being fucked on both ends, by Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison no less, Mccree felt his chest ache, with utter appreciation for them both. He came suddenly, vision turning hazy, knocking the air from his lungs as he moaned around Reyes' length. Watching Mccree's seed splatter over his chest, dripping down Morrison's hand, the sight of Mccree's face twisted in pleasure pushed Reyes over the edge, emptying himself deep into the throat below him. Morrison follows quickly after them, burying himself to the hilt, leaving small bites and marks along Mccree's back.

Reyes pulls himself out of Mccree's mouth, reaching down, kissing Mccree's forehead. "Y'did good, kid." Reyes' voice was rough, satisfied.

"So who fucks you better?" Morrison mumbles through his hair, nuzzling the back of Mccree's head as he comes down from his high, cock still softening inside the other man.

Mccree _groans_.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](http://filthyes.tumblr.com) I want to die!


End file.
